criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bachelor is Dead
The Bachelor is Dead is a case featured in Criminal Case as the eleventh case of the season. It is the fourth case set in the South U.S. Coast region of North America. Plot After The America's Eligible TV showrunner Ina Belle called for help with the murder of one of the TV show's contestants, Chief Chandler and his force headed to Miami, where they were filming another episode of the TV show, only to discovered the half-eaten body of TV contestant Ian Georges, half-devoured by a great white shark on the beach. They soon suspected Ina, along with photographer Darina Brine and TV show hostess Jenny Carson, before they found out that the episode was supposed to be filmed at Miami's most famous aquarium, the Miami Seaquarium. They went to the local Miami Seaquarium, where they found enough clues to suspect local fashionista Eden Heath, as well TV show intern Thomas Marcus before they learned that the TV show was secretly filming a memorial scene for the victim at the Seaquarium. The detectives then helped an elated Joseph do his first shark autopsy and uncovering enough clues to arrest Eden Heath as Ian's killer. Eden initially denied the evidence against her, but she cracked and confessed to the murder when she revealed that she wanted the victim to shut up. Eden then explained further that she stole her fashion ideas from aspiring fashion creators and taking them for her own. However when Ian found out that Eden had done so, he told them that he would tell the police if she didn't turn herself in. Panicking, she decided to attempt to douse his clothing for the day in a fish scented oil, which would kill Ian when one of the sharks caught ascent of the victim's smell. She then told them that she had hoped that the shark attack would be disguised as an accident, but she had now regretted doing it as she made her life worse. Judge Flanagan then sentenced Eden to 20 years in prison. After the trial, they were informed by a wounded Gregory Bristow that while he was guarding Ina Belle and the other contestants from the Eye Opener, someone attempted to attack them on the beach, injuring Gregory in the process. They then investigated the beach, where they found a bloodstained cloak. Sabrina then revealed that the cloak had come from a clothing shop, but she could not find anything more. They then interrogated Eden, who agreed to help in exchange for them to retrieve her sewing kit from the victim's trailer so she could work on her fashion line in prison. They then retrieved her sewing kit and allowed Eden to have permission to have fabrics imported in before they gave Eden the cloak. She then revealed that the cloak had came from a clothing fashion shop located in Atlanta, Georgia. Meanwhile, they learned from Leonora that she had tracked down a number of bases across the Southeast U.S. with help from Diego. In order to avoid Diego being spotted by anyone related to the storm conspirator, the journalist had dropped a capsule containing information on the bases at the Seaquarium. They then picked up the capsule and gave it to Leonora, who discovered that the machine's blueprints had numbers on it connected to a base located in the forests of Cuba, just off the coast of Florida. After they told Ina that they would send security home with her and her crew to their TV show mansion in Virginia Beach, the chief decided that they would need to stop the storm conspirator from causing another storm to destroy what remained after the first hurricane. With the TV show crew and cast safe with security and on their way back to Virginia Beach, the team boarded a boat and headed to Cuba where the storm machine was. Summary Victim *'Ian Georges' (found devoured alive on the beach) Murder Weapon *'Great White Shark' Killer *'Eden Heath' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks sherry cobblers Appearance *The suspect has a shark bite *The suspect wears lipstick Profile *The suspect eats hot dogs *The suspect drinks sherry cobblers Appearance *The suspect has a shark bite Profile *The suspect eats hot dogs *The suspect drinks sherry cobblers Appearance *The suspect has a shark bite *The suspect wears lipstick Profile *The suspect eats hot dogs *The suspect drinks sherry cobblers Appearance *The suspect has a shark bite *The suspect wears lipstick Profile *The suspect eats hot dogs *The suspect drinks sherry cobblers Appearance *The suspect has a shark bite Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer has a shark bite. *The killer eats hot dogs. *The killer drinks sherry cobblers. *The killer wears lipstick. *The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Miami Beach. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Wallet; New Suspect: Ina Belle) *Ask Ina Belle about the murder of her contestant. *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Victim's Key; New Crime Scene: Victim's Trailer) *Investigate Victim's Trailer. (Clues: Mailbox, Locked Box, Signed Message) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Camera Box Unlocked) *Examine Camera. (Result: Darina Brine's Name Revealed; New Suspect: Darina Brine) *Ask Darina about her camera being in the trailer. *Examine Signed Message. (Result: Message Identified; New Suspect: Jenny Carson) *Ask Jenny about giving the victim advice for the episode. *Examine Mailbox. (Result: Smudged Threat) *Analyze Smudged Threat. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats hot dogs) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a shark bite) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Miami Seaquarium. (Clues: Faded Photo, Locked Radio, Trash Can) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Photo Revealed; New Suspect: Eden Heath) *Ask Eden Heath about styling the victim's outfits. (Attribute: Eden eats hot dogs) *Examine Locked Radio. (Result: Victim's Recording; New Suspect: Thomas Marcus) *Ask Thomas Marcus about working on the TV show. (Attribute: Thomas eats hot dogs) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloodstained Necklace) *Analyze Bloodstained Necklace. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks sherry cobblers, Jenny drinks sherry cobblers; New Crime Scene: Victim's Desk) *Investigate Victim's Desk. (Clues: Victim's Shirt, Torn Pieces) *Examine Victim's Shirt. (Result: Dark Substance) *Examine Dark Substance. (Result: Photo Film Spray) *Ask Darina about her film spray on the victim's shirt. (Attribute: Darina drinks sherry cobblers and eats hot dogs) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Victim's Contract) *Analyze Contract. (12:00:00) *Ask Ina Belle about the victim not doing enough for the show. (Attribute: Ina drinks sherry cobblers) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Jenny Carson about her hate for the victim. (Attribute: Jenny eats hot dogs; New Crime Scene: Seaquarium Tanks) *Investigate Seaquarium Tanks. (Clues: Locked Camera, Shredded Blazer) *Examine Shredded Blazer. (Result: Pink Powder) *Examine Pink Powder. (Result: Opaque Pink Blush) *Interrogate Eden Heath about shredding the victim's blazer. (Attribute: Eden drinks sherry cobblers) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Damaged Tape) *Analyze Damaged Tape. (09:00:00) *Ask Thomas about the victim criticizing his work. (Attribute: Thomas drinks sherry cobblers) *Investigate Shark's Stomach. (Clues: Fish Oil Bottle, Bloodstained Handkerchief) *Examine Fish Oil Bottle. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears lipstick) *Examine Bloodstained Handkerchief. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to After the Storm (4/8). (No stars) After the Storm (4/8) *See what Gregory wants to tell them. *Investigate Miami Beach. (Clue: Pile of Sand) *Examine Pile of Sand. (Result: Abandoned Cloak) *Analyze Abandoned Cloak. (06:00:00) *See if Eden can help us. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Victim's Trailer. (Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Box Contents Unlocked) *Examine Box Contents. (Result: Eden's Sewing Kit) *Give Eden her sewing kit back and ask her to examine the cloak. (Reward: Miami Swimming Attire) *See what Leonora has to say. *Investigate Miami Seaquarium. (Clue: Locked Capsule) *Examine Locked Capsule. (Result: Diego's Notes) *Analyze Diego's Notes. (06:00:00) *Inform Ina of the new developments. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The North American Adventure Category:South U.S. Coast